Parce que le destin n'est pas implacable
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: EN PAUSE! Une auteure mégalomane, un narrateur impertinent et un destin trompé; qu'adviendra-t-il si, en plus, le lecteur se met de la partie? Parodique et pur crack!


**Titre: **_Parce que le destin n'est pas implacable lorsqu'on a le pouvoir du Boy's Love_**  
Genre: **_Parodie, romance, ce que vous en ferez (vous verrez à la note de fin)_**  
Rating: **_M au cas où, mais T pour ce chapitre_**  
Personnages: **_Shizuo/Izaya, ainsi que la plupart des persos.  
_**Résumé: **_Une auteure mégalomane, un narrateur impertinent et un destin trompé; qu'adviendra-t-il si, en plus, le lecteur se met de la partie?_

**Note: **_Il y a trois-millions de degrés dans cette fic, sans farce. Aucune des opinions présentées n'est tout à fait la mienne, sans être nécessairement à l'opposée. Quand je parle du lecteur, je ne parle que d'une idéalisation du lecteur, donc pas nécessairement de vous en particulier (quoique vous devriez vous sentir visés, si j'ai bien fait mon boulot ^^'). Le narrateur n'est pas moi (ni un personnage de DRRR, ni même un OC, il n'est que narrateur, même s'il semble avoir une vie), pas plus que l'auteure (c'est une représentation de moi et des auteures de fanfic en général, selon ce qu'on en pense, les stéréotypes). Et l'Auteur fait bien référence à Ryogo Narita..._

_Finalement, ne prenez absolument rien au pied de la lettre! C'est une parodie, autant de DRRR que du yaoi en général, de la tendance Shizayaesque du fandom, de la fanfic, même de la littérature dite «littéraire».Je me moque de tout sans distinction et ne fais pas d'attaque personnelle, ni de bashing : car si je me moque des autres, je me moque d'abord de moi-même et de mes propres tendances. Je ne veux donc pas de commentaires désobligeants, puisque j'ai bien spécifié que je n'attaque personne. Que je me moque d'une chose ne veut pas dire que je la désapprouve, bien au contraire! Je ne ferais pas autant d'efforts pour une chose que je n'aime pas!_

_Il y a aussi une condition particulière, que vous verrez en note à la fin. Je ne veux pas vous vendre la mèche!_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et une bonne séance d'insultes (mais ne le prenez pas personnel... pas trop du moins)._

* * *

Un adolescent blond se tenait debout au milieu d'un terrain de football. Des corps qu'un observateur externe jugerait sans vie gisaient autour de lui. Un filet de but trainait négligemment à ses côtés, déraciné de sa place originelle par une force inconnue. Le jeune homme avait les poings serrés, la colère marquée sur le visage et l'épuisement visible sur tout le reste de son corps. On croirait, à le voir ainsi, qu'il venait de courir pendant des jours entiers dans le seul but de tuer.

Tu te demandes surement qui est ce tueur fou que je te décris. Je pourrais te le dire, chère lectrice – aux garçons parmi vous, s'il y en a, excusez l'impolitesse; puisque mon lectorat se compose certainement plus de jeunes adolescentes que d'hommes, vous comprendrez l'usage du féminin –, mais ce serait inutile puisque tu le sais déjà – n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'as pas deviné son identité depuis le troisième mot déjà. Aux ignorants qui lisez ce texte sans en connaitre les références nécessaires, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: déguerpissez! Revenez quand cette description vous dira quelque chose!

Ce qui s'est passé avant cette scène restera dans le mystère. Je pourrais te le dire, mais comme c'est inutile à l'histoire, tu devras t'en passer. Notre jeune homme, plus essoufflé que Phidippidès lorsqu'il apporta son fameux message jusqu'à Athènes et en mourut – pour les ignares parmi vous, sachez qu'il s'agit de l'histoire qui est à la base même du marathon, ce qui en explique la longueur pour le moins aléatoire –, notre jeune homme, donc, se tenait là apparemment sans rien faire. Il tentait, sans grand succès, de retrouver à la fois son souffle et son calme. Le premier lui revint au bout d'un moment, car il était en grande forme physique – quand on est assailli par des hordes de délinquants chaque jour, cela va de soi –, mais le second tardait à se manifester.

Son prénom – qui signifie «homme serein», espèce d'inculte! – ne lui était hélas pas très approprié. Le hasard avait peut-être eu la drôle d'inspiration de lui donner une telle destinée, ou ses parents n'avaient aucune idée de l'avenir de leur enfant lorsqu'ils l'ont baptisé ainsi. Ou alors, plus probable, le créateur de ce personnage – que j'appellerai l'Auteur avec une majuscule pour montrer toute sa magnificence – était incontestablement un véritable friand d'ironie. Enfin, peut-être que mon auteure – celle qui écrit présentement ce délire, qui est donc à la base de toutes ces élucubrations – aime à voir plus de sens qu'il n'y en a réellement. Ce qui est plus véridique, certainement – là-dessus, elle ne serait pas d'accord –, c'est qu'elle veut juste étaler sa connaissance sur la matière.

Quittons, veux-tu bien, ce terrain miné, et observons de nouveau notre spécimen qui, bien qu'il soit inactif, a réussi à occuper plus de quatre paragraphes de cette histoire. Notre jeune homme, qui n'a aucun besoin d'être nommé – c'est un sujet délicat, pour le moment – essayait par tous les moyens de retrouver le semblant de calme qui occupait ses journées, c'est-à-dire une absence de véritable colère. C'est au moment pile où il sembla enfin retomber dans cet état qu'un bruit sinistre l'en fit sortir.

Je sens que ma lectrice sait déjà où je veux en venir. Peut-être ne suis-je pas obligé de t'expliquer la suite? Pour le bien de la cause, je vais tout de même m'y mettre, car, vois-tu, j'adore expliquer, et je sens d'ailleurs que l'auteure en a plus que marre de mon manque flagrant de concision. Donc, si tu le veux bien, arrêtons notre aparté et continuons notre histoire qui n'aura jamais de fin sinon.

Ainsi, le bruit n'était nul autre qu'un claquement de main. Non pas le tien, celui que tu fais en te régalant de la suite, avec un sourire maniaque et qu'une idée en tête, voir rejouer la même scène que tu connais déjà par cœur parce que tu as vu l'original des milliers de fois – si ce n'est pas le cas, tu oses t'arroger le droit d'être appelée _fangirl_? Non, non, le tien, notre jeune homme ne l'entends pas, puisqu'il n'est – malheureusement, te dis-tu – pas dans le même monde que toi. Il s'agit du claquement de mains d'un autre garçon, dont le nom, cette fois, semble tout à fait désigné. J'aimerais dire que ses parents, qui ont vu le potentiel de cet enfant, l'ont nommé avec discernement, mais la réalité étant plus fade comme c'est souvent le cas, l'Auteur, dont la qualité d'esprit n'est plus à prouver, a probablement voulu, encore une fois, montrer toute la profondeur de sa pensée. L'auteure meurt d'envie de t'expliquer sa signification – toujours pour montrer à quel point elle connait son sujet – mais je juge que tu la connais déjà – si ce n'est pas le cas, tu ne mérites pas de la connaitre de toute façon, espèce d'illettrée! –, alors je vais la taire.

Ce bruit si réjouissant tira notre charmant jeune homme à la détente facile de sa rêverie où un seul mot régnait : «tuer!». Il sursauta et se retourna vers la source du bruit comme un animal traqué – bien qu'il soit plutôt un prédateur. Ladite source du bruit était confortablement assise sur un gradin tout sauf moelleux; il était simplement le genre de personne à rendre tout plus confortable que ce ne l'est vraiment – un tapis de clou aurait semblé pareil à un lit de plume s'il s'y était installé. L'une de ses jambes tombait paresseusement dans le vide – comme si elle avait décidé de ne plus exercer sa fonction première – et l'autre était pliée telle qu'elle gardait le jeune homme dans sa pose qui était probablement étudiée d'avance. Ses deux mains effectuaient ce geste qui, à bien y penser, n'a absolument rien de classe mais qui, venant de cet adolescent dont les actions étaient si naturelles et lui allaient si bien qu'ils en devenaient distingués, lui donnait cette aura de fierté qui le caractérisait en entier.

Je pourrais probablement passer des pages et des pages à décrire son apparence, mais puisque tu la connais déjà, je vais m'en abstenir. Il se trouve qu'aux côtés de notre mystérieux étranger aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux de jais – il ne s'agit absolument pas d'une description – se tenait un autre adolescent, dont le nom, cette fois, n'avait absolument rien à voir. L'Auteur, lorsqu'il l'a baptisé Kishitani Shinra, a dû se dire qu'il était en manque d'inspiration – d'où le nom de famille banal – mais qu'il devait tout de même user d'originalité – d'où le prénom inhabituel mais sans lien apparent avec sa personnalité ou sa destinée. Je tiens à préciser que ces opinions sont celles de l'auteure uniquement, je ne les partage que parcimonieusement, c'est-à-dire dans la mesure où elles ne me mènent pas à un procès.

Ce Shinra si cher à l'auteure – le seul qu'elle veuille bien nommé dès le départ, c'est dire! – était donc au côté de l'inconnu pas si inconnu numéro deux. Il se mit à déblatérer, comme à son habitude, sur son ami à ses côtés. Ces explications étaient certes destinées au blond – tu n'avais pas oublié la présence du personnage préféré de l'auteure, je l'espère? –, mais elles tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. En effet, notre brute préférée n'était pas en état d'appréhender ces mots pourtant d'une simplicité déconcertante. En temps normal, son cerveau, plus inactif que d'autres mais certainement apte à comprendre les conversations normales, aurait su distinguer les mots et les organiser pour en tirer un sens on ne peut plus limpide. Seulement, il n'était pas en état de se concentrer sur ces sons. À peine les entendait-il, lointains et voilés derrière un épais brouillard de haine. Il venait de décider, par instinct, qu'il n'aimait pas le garçon en face de lui, et s'apprêtait à lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

La suite, chère lectrice, est fort probablement différente de celle que tu crois deviner. Car si, en effet, dans la vie réelle, il devrait être sur le point de dire à son meilleur ennemi en devenir les mots qui scelleraient leur avenir, il se trouve que l'auteure a décidé de changer les choses complètement. Dans son délire semi-psychotique sur leur relation – «s'ils essaient de s'entretuer, c'est parce qu'ils s'aiment à la mort!» vous voyez ses raisonnements – elle a décidé de changer l'histoire. Elle s'arroge donc le droit de tout modifier comme elle l'entend, et dans le but, dit-elle, de faire régner le Shizaya et, par extension, le Boy's Love sur toute la planète. Je tiens à préciser encore une fois qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas de mon opinion et que je ne suis que le messager de ses fantasmes.

Donc, il se trouve que notre fougueux Shizuo, alias Shizu-chan, ouvrit la bouche non pas pour exprimer sa haine naissante mais pour lancer des mots qui créèrent un instant de flottement. Toutes les personnes présentes, y compris le producteur de ces paroles, se demandaient la signification de ces quelques syllabes. Personne ne voulut croire à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, tant cela semblait incompréhensible. Comme des acteurs en pleine représentation dont le texte vient d'être changé sans préavis – ce qui est bien le cas si on y réfléchit de plus près –, ils restaient sur place sans bouger et sans expression sur le visage.

Tu veux savoir ce qu'il a dit, n'est-ce pas? Tu meurs d'envie d'entendre cette parole si mystérieuse, mais dont tu devines déjà le contenu : je le vois à ton sourire débordant d'appréhension et de folie fanatique. Tu veux savoir et tu serais prête, je le sens, à me tuer pour ce faire. Eh bien, soit! Puisque je tiens à ma vie, je consens à te les dire. Il s'agit de trois mots tout simples, dont la teneur est plus qu'évidente et sans équivoque: «Je t'aime!»

C'est ce moment que toi et l'auteure choisissez pour partir d'un très grand rire frénétique et incontrôlé. Saches toutefois que Shizuo n'y est pour rien dans tout cela et que ces mots ont été implantés dans son esprit par une volonté supérieure à la sienne mais inférieure à celle-là même qui l'a créé. D'ailleurs, si l'Auteur venait à lire ces mots, je crois qu'il en serait certainement perturbé et éventuellement outré. Mais nous présumons que ce ne sera jamais le cas, il a sans contredit d'autres chats beaucoup plus importants à fouetter que mon auteure enfermée dans son sous-sol, pour qui le soleil est une notion théorique et abstraite.

La destinée prit donc un sens tout particulier et bien différent de celui qu'il devait prendre. L'auteure aime à se croire provocatrice de destin, c'est classe, qu'elle me dit, mais tu peux simplement y voir une manifestation plus que troublante de sa mégalomanie naissante. Izaya fut le premier à réagir et, contrairement à l'original, il éclata d'un très grand rire. Au travers de ses larmes et de ses éclats de rire, il demanda un éclaircissement, ce à quoi Shizuo se borna à la même phrase, toutefois avec un ton énervé. Il se sentait tout à fait comme s'il essayait de dire une chose – qu'il le détestait – et qu'il en disait une autre à la place, sans y pouvoir quoi que ce soit.

C'est ce moment que choisit l'auteure pour intervenir une fois de plus sur les gestes de ses protagonistes. Ainsi Shizuo délaissa sa propre surprise et s'approcha de son asticot favori, dans un but qui lui semblait tout aussi mystérieux qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Izaya ne bougea pas d'un poil, intrigué par ces réactions plus que douteuses qui ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il s'enfuît en courant, mais la curiosité le maintenait sur place – même s'il avait eu l'inspiration pour y songer, l'auteure l'aurait fort probablement, d'un coup de baguette magique, figé sur place, ce qui n'aurait tout compte fait rien changé à la suite de l'histoire.

Enfin, toujours est-il que notre bête préférée s'approcha un peu trop près de sa future Némésis et plaqua sans lui demander sa bouche sur la sienne. Qui l'eût cru – mis à part l'auteure? Il se trouve qu'Izaya lui répondit avec une fougue qui ne lui appartenait pas – elle n'était littéralement pas sienne; l'auteure n'en fait décidément qu'à sa tête. Bientôt leur baiser fut plus profond, plus langoureux. Le blond emprisonna sa victime de ses bras puissants pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Ladite victime n'agit pas en tant que telle et passa plutôt ses bras autour de son cou, dans le but évident de l'approcher plus de lui encore.

Je te vois qui salives d'expectative. Tu t'attends à ce qu'ils continuent ainsi et se rendent même plus loin, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, malheureusement pour toi, toute bonne chose a une fin. Il se trouve que l'auteure, qui a réalisé que cet état des choses avait non seulement aucune chance de se produire, mais qu'en plus, Izaya était décidément trop réceptif – «un Izaya rébarbatif, c'est encore mieux!» –, a décidé encore une fois de changer le destin.

Notre informateur en devenir constata donc l'ampleur de la situation et tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte forcée de son monstre adoré – ou pas, mais c'est elle qui m'a forcé à le dire! Il sortit son couteau et, comme s'il se souvenait soudainement de ce qu'il aurait dû faire en premier lieu mais ne l'avait pas fait sous la surprise, il coupa le torse de son agresseur, ce qui lui permit enfin de se déprendre. À la vitesse de la lumière, il s'enfuit par un stratagème digne d'un ninja et se retrouva à plusieurs mètres du blond.

Les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres rougies par ce baiser tout sauf délicat et légèrement cachées par une main qui tentait d'enlever le surplus de salive étrangère, les joues délicieusement roses sous la gêne et les yeux qui évitaient le regard alors qu'en temps normal, ils s'y plongeaient avec expectative, tout dans cette image du pseudosociopathe appelait au viol. Shizuo, que cette vision ne laissait définitivement pas indifférent – rappelle-toi que l'auteure est derrière toute cette aventure –, tenta encore une fois une approche tout sauf subtil de sa proie. Cette dernière, qui put cette fois prévoir le coup, reprit son allure un peu plus normale – c'est-à-dire son allure de maniaque – et commença à s'enfuir.

Mais avant de continuer, une petite digression s'impose. Tu t'es certainement demandé comment Shinra avait réagi face aux évènements – à moins que tu aies été trop aux prises avec la scène Shizayaesque pour te souvenir de la présence de ce personnage, auquel cas tu es pardonnée à la condition que tu jures de ne plus jamais l'oublier et de l'aimer jusqu'à la mort, condition encore une fois imposée par l'auteure, tu t'en doutes –, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, il se trouve que notre petit génie de la médecine, pour qui l'amour est la solution à tout et la plus belle chose qui soit au monde, a réagi d'une façon assez semblable à la tienne, à savoir qu'il a applaudi devant cette démonstration amoureuse. Dans sa tête, tout comme dans la tienne et dans celle de mon auteure – ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle aime ce personnage –, ce baiser venait prouver un fait indiscutable, d'une limpidité et d'une simplicité à faire frémir : l'amour triomphe de tout, en toutes circonstances, et même la haine la plus féroce n'y peut absolument rien.

Nos tourtereaux, heureusement trop pris dans leur passion artificielle pour se rendre compte de son sourire de maniaque, n'auraient surement pas approuvé cette déclaration – même s'ils étaient décidément mal placés pour parler. Shinra put donc agir à sa guise sans se soucier des conséquences, chose qu'il était certes habitué à faire mais qui se serait peut-être révélée fatale en de pareilles conditions. Toujours est-il que cet adolescent pas tout à fait normal n'eut absolument rien contre cette presque relation et se sentit comme un cupidon, ce qui gonfla son estime de soi et lui fit se promettre de déclarer sa flamme pour la millième fois le soir même à l'élue de son cœur – l'auteure, pour une fois, n'a rien contre ce couple hétérosexuel, donc elle le laisse faire ce qu'il veut, tant que cela reste en dehors du texte, «parce qu'il y a tout de même des limites!».

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, ou à nos meilleurs ennemis dans ce cas précis, après leur séparation pour une fois normale – enfin, normale pour eux – Izaya s'en fut en courant, laissant un Shizuo ébahi derrière lui. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir un moment, activité qu'il effectuait certes bien peu mais qui deviendrait rapidement une habitude face aux agissements de sa Némésis. Il avait toutes sortes de pensées, mais la plus récurrente, hormis les «je vais le tuer», «je vais le buter» et «tuer, tuer, tuer!» habituels, était «il était affreusement sexy». Affreusement, oui, car pour lui, qui se croyait hétérosexuel – l'auteure tient à démentir cette possibilité, soit dit en passant : «ce serait un sacrilège d'avoir un aussi beau garçon non homosexuel!» – cette pensée était plus que troublante. Ce qui ne fonctionnait vraiment pas, selon lui – je suis d'accord sur ce point, mais l'auteure a une vision dirions-nous personnelle du monde et de cette relation –, c'était qu'il le détestait au point de vouloir le tuer, et il sentait que cette émotion était réciproque. Alors, pourquoi s'étaient-ils embrassés?

Cette question ne fit pas long feu dans son esprit. Il décida contre toutes attentes de finalement poursuivre l'objet de son désir et de sa haine. Celui-ci était déjà loin, mais avec son radar spécialement conçu pour retrouver son ennemi – pouvoir octroyé par l'auteure – il le retrouva dans le temps de le dire. Il s'était enfui sur le toit de l'école – le choix te parait surement étrange; Izaya n'est pas devenu stupide, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est simplement que l'auteure avait besoin de le confiner pour la suite de l'histoire. Donc, notre protozoaire en question retrouva sa victime sur le toit du lycée et pu ainsi s'adonner à l'apaisante tâche de le tuer enfin. Du moins était-ce ses intentions, mais, tu t'en doutes, le destin prit une tout autre direction.

Par un concours de circonstances plutôt opportun, ils étaient seuls, aussi la suite ne fut-elle pas vue par qui que ce soit d'autre que toi, l'auteure et moi – qui doit se lancer dans la tâche perturbante de t'en décrire les moindres gestes dans tous les détails. J'aimerais tellement être le narrateur d'une belle œuvre de fiction, d'un chef-d'œuvre de littérature, mais au lieu de cela, me voici obligé de m'étendre sur une relation homosexuelle alors que, je tiens à le préciser, je suis hétérosexuel. Mais mon auteure, sans aucune pitié, ne tient pas compte de mes réticences et les relègue au simple rang de ronchonnements. Elle compte bien, qui plus est, me corrompre aux joies du Boy's Love, même si je m'en passerais volontiers.

Enfin, pour en être plus rapidement débarrassé, voici ce qui s'est passé. Notre personnage principal s'approcha de son futur amant et le plaqua contre le mur sans aucune douceur. Rapidement leurs bouches se joignirent dans un baiser violent, empli d'une passion débordante – je ne comprendrai jamais en quoi pareilles démonstrations à la limite du viol peuvent plaire à qui que ce soit, mais passons. Izaya se laissa faire bien malgré lui, et ce, pour deux raisons assez convaincantes : il n'avait pas la force de le repousser et n'en avait pas non plus l'envie. Disons plus simplement qu'il n'avait pas le loisir de réfléchir à autre chose que la langue qui ravageait sa bouche et lui faisait perdre le nord.

Quand l'oxygène commença à se faire rare, les deux adolescents se séparèrent à regret pour mieux se rapprocher encore. Leurs corps, pressés au possible, en étaient presque rendus à se fusionner. Une main se perdit dans la chevelure blonde, suivie de sa consœur, et tout semblant de protestation s'évanouit aussitôt. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils voulaient cette proximité. Leurs corps leur criaient de se rapprocher plus encore, toujours plus, jusqu'à ne faire qu'un. Leur langues se bataillaient comme si elles se battaient en duel, et, à y regarder de plus près, l'on aurait presque cru qu'il s'agissait d'un de leurs nombreux combats – à venir, car rappelle-toi qu'ils en sont encore à leur première rencontre. Je sais, mon auteure est décidément perverse, qui penserait faire de telles choses le premier jour? Malheureusement, elle ne connait pas le concept de «préliminaire» et, pour elle, l'amour se déclare dès le premier regard. Il ne s'agirait que de détours de dialoguer et d'apprendre à se connaitre, surtout lorsqu'on est destiné à l'amour éternel, comme le sont, selon elle, nos deux protagonistes.

Ne connaissant que le nom l'un de l'autre, ce fut à dire vrai la seule chose qu'ils purent se dire. Ainsi, quand Shizuo délaissa finalement la bouche de sa victime pour l'enfouir dans son cou et y mordre la peau, la réponse de ce geste fut son nom murmuré en un doux gémissement. De la morsure coula un sang clair et limpide que s'empressa de boire avidement la bouche qui en était proche. Tel un vampire, il suça un moment sa blessure et y planta une fois de plus ses dents. Ne voulant pas être en reste, Izaya descendit ses mains jusqu'aux omoplates de son assaillant et y rentra ses ongles. Un cri de douleur s'échappa tout de même de sa bouche à la morsure dont il était victime, mais il n'y porta aucune attention, trop pris qu'il était dans son propre désir pour se soucier de ce genre de détails.

C'est à ce moment que la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner. Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se séparèrent presque aussitôt. Ils reprirent par le fait même leurs esprits et se rendirent enfin compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

Je les entends bien, tes protestations! Mon auteure elle-même me fusille du regard. Oui, c'est moi qui ai décidé que la cloche allait sonner. Oui, c'est moi qui ai décidé que nos deux adolescents allaient retrouver leurs esprits. Je fais une mutinerie! À partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui suis aux commandes! Tu n'y peux rien. C'est ainsi qu'est la vie, chère petite.

J'en profite donc pour te présenter un plaidoyer sur la littérature. Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'est, ou ce que devrait être, une vraie œuvre littéraire digne de ce nom – à l'inverse de ce torchon que je me vois obliger de narrer.

D'abord, il me semble évident qu'un texte littéraire ne doit en aucun cas rester dans le cliché. Or, ce texte s'enferme dans le cliché le plus immonde qui existe : l'amour. Je ne dis pas que la littérature ne peut aborder un tel thème, mais dans ce cas, il faut qu'il soit traité avec un minimum d'originalité. Il n'y a que des banalités sans fondement dans notre histoire.

Ensuite, les mots utilisés doivent avoir une esthétique particulière. Ils doivent surprendre le lecteur, l'amener à réfléchir sur différents points de vue. L'art n'a pas à être éthique, mais il doit au moins stimuler le cerveau. Ici, mis à part l'organe dont je tairai le nom, rien ne semble réellement stimulé.

Enfin, il me semble tout à fait essentiel que l'art se base sur du nouveau. La fanfiction de manière générale est une véritable honte. Ne pas savoir créer soi-même des personnages, c'est le comble de la paresse et de la médiocrité. Sans compter qu'il s'agit de plagiat, et que souvent cela n'atteint en aucun cas un niveau proche de celui de l'original.

Maintenant que j'ai passé mon point de vue, je consens à revenir à l'histoire. Si mon auteure veut bien procéder et me donner ses nouvelles directives?

J'entends des grognements de protestations. Chère lectrice, il semblerait que mon auteure soit dans une colère noire. Entre toi et moi, il faut avouer une chose : elle est du genre hystérique et ne connait pas les demi-mesures, tout comme la plupart des fangirls. Son point de vue est complètement ancré en elle et elle ne saurait en aucun cas en débattre, alors que je me considère comme ouvert à la discussion.

Bon, la voilà qui boude dans un coin. Tu n'auras pas la suite immédiatement, semblerait-il. Pour ma part, je m'en sens plutôt soulagé. J'ai encore plus de place pour discuter. Veux-tu discuter encore?

Comme je le pensais... les fangirls sont toutes les mêmes. Du Shizaya, du Shizaya, encore du Shizaya! Mon auteure et ma lectrice n'aiment que le porno! Me voilà esclave de dépravées sexuelles... qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant à lire un lemon, comme vous le dites, sur des personnages complètement fictifs? Quel intérêt?

Je sais, je ne peux rien comprendre, pauvre petit narrateur hétérosexuel que je suis. Justement, pourquoi m'avoir choisi? S'agit-il d'une nouvelle sorte de torture?

Mon auteure me fait dire d'en finir là avant de compliquer encore plus les choses. Elle veut que tu continues à la lire, apparemment. Quelle blague! Es-tu assez stupide pour continuer après t'être fait insulter de la sorte? À moins que tu n'aies pas encore remarqué mes insultes? Je ne dois pas surestimer ton cerveau atrophié, j'avais oublié.

Mon auteure n'est peut-être pas si stupide finalement. Elle vient de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative de sabotage. Flute, ça n'aura pas marché! Moi qui croyais pouvoir me sortir de cette pénible tâche.

Je tiens personnellement à m'excuser sincèrement de toutes les mauvaises paroles que j'ai pu proférer à ton égard ainsi qu'à celui de ce magnifique texte et de ma splendide auteure, qui est remplie de bonne volonté et n'a absolument rien d'extrémiste. (Entre parenthèses, les menaces d'une fangirl en furie ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.)

Nous en sommes à la fin de ce chapitre. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de développements, je le consens, mais j'ai déjà atteint mon quota de mots. Mon auteure commence déjà à manquer d'idées pour la suite – je sais, c'est plus que pathétique, mais passons –, par conséquent, elle te demande ton aide. Oui, tu as bien compris! Tu peux lui demander ce que tu aimerais voir dans la suite, je me chargerai de l'intégrer. Il peut s'agir de n'importe quoi – il s'agit déjà de n'importe quoi de toute façon. Tu peux tuer un personnage – à la condition qu'il puisse ressusciter si nécessaire. Tu peux faire intervenir un personnage de n'importe quelle œuvre – à la condition que mon inculte d'auteure le connaisse. Tu as le champ complètement, complètement libre. N'est-ce pas merveilleux?

À la prochaine! J'attends tes suggestions avec impatience – en les espérant meilleures que celles de mon auteure!

* * *

_Voici la condition particulière dont je parlais au début de la fic! Vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire et y inscrire vos demandes spéciales, je les exécuterai aux meilleures de mes capacités (par contre, attendez-vous à des surprises si vous ne spécifier pas exactement ce que vous voulez, je ne ferai que ce que vous écrivez, pas ce qui est sous-entendu). Ça peut concerner d'autres personnages que Shizuo ou Izaya aussi (ils sont seulement mon point de départ). D'ailleurs, vous pouvez prendre Mikado ou Masaomi et les mettre adolescent ici si vous voulez, je ne prends pas en compte la ligne du temps de l'original. J'accepte de tout, sauf les deux cas précis que je vous mets ici :_

_1- Si vous prenez un personnage extérieur à l'œuvre, je dois impérativement le connaitre. Vous n'avez qu'à me le demander, je vous dirai si oui ou non c'est possible._

_2- Je n'accepterai aucune demande de lemon, autant Shizaya qu'Izuo ou même concernant d'autres personnages. La raison : je ne veux pas me retrouver à n'écrire que des lemons et je ne veux pas non plus que mes lecteurs ne viennent que pour cela. Usez de votre imagination, puisque tout est permis! Cela dit, si vous avez des restrictions vraiment spécifiques, je pourrai peut-être les accepter... je me réserve un droit de véto absolu à ce sujet. _

_Une dernière chose : tout ce que vous me demanderez pourra être défait par la suite, selon nécessité (si par exemple vous me demandez de tuer Izaya, je pourrais le ressusciter quelques chapitres plus loin si quelqu'un me demande qu'il fasse quelque chose). Donc vous pouvez me demander quelque chose qui contredit ce qui a déjà été fait, ce n'est en aucun cas un problème._

_Voilà! Évidemment, vu le principe, je ne publierai rien avant d'avoir reçu au minimum une review. Ce n'est ni une menace, ni du chantage, c'est un simple état de fait : je n'ai absolument rien de prévu pour la suite. Sans proposition, je ne peux rien écrire. Donc j'attends vos demandes (soyez créatifs ^^)!_


End file.
